


The Path (We've) Chosen

by Kimium



Series: Demon Komaeda AU [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Despair, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Blood, Fluff, Hint of an OT4 with Souda Sonia and Gundham, Komaeda as a demon, M/M, Made up exorcism stuff, One Shot, Possessive Behaviour, Violence, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Part Ten. One shot.Every choice can lead to an alternate ending and perhaps this is happier?In which Hajime enlists the help in order to get rid of Komaeda once and for all.





	The Path (We've) Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise?
> 
> Okay, so when I was coming up with an ending for the Demon AU I was stuck with how I wanted to end it. I honestly love the ending I wrote in part nine. It's probably the canon ending, but then again I'm not sure. What I do know is this was the ending I was very tempted to write first, but I went with the other one.
> 
> Is this ending canon? Who knows? I think it should be up to you. What I do know is I couldn't decide on what ending to write so I decided to write both. I hope this doesn't sour part nine. I honestly love both endings and so I felt like I should share this one with you all. I hope you like this ending just as much as I do.
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments as those always make my day and motivate me. Also if you want to check my tumblr out or message me there the link is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Inside the bistro with his tea and soup it felt just a touch less embarrassing to have fainted outside. Hajime swirled his spoon carefully in the soup and took a sip of his tea. Sonia sat across from him, sipping her own drink, her gaze downcast. Silence wanted to reign across them but Hajime couldn’t let it. He had questions that needed to be answered. Setting his tea down Hajime decided to take a leap and just get the asking over with.

“What happened after I fainted?”

Sonia immediately toyed with her drink before she responded. “People immediately did one of two things. Either they fled or they stared. I panicked and screamed something about calling emergency and I think I also did too? Anyways they came rather quickly. I think you were out for only about fifteen minutes.”

That was too long. Hajime winced and wished he didn’t feel that his life was spiralling out of control. First, he was exhausted all the time and then he had a run in with the four demon children. This was not ideal and Hajime couldn’t help but wonder if something else had happened when he ran into the demon children. Maybe he had to ask Komaeda later?

“Sorry.” Hajime decided to apologize to Sonia in the mean time. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I know you didn’t.” Sonia immediately said reassuring. “I know it wasn’t medical…”

Hajime felt his heart sink. Sonia had to lie for him again and it wasn’t fair to her. She was sacrificing so much to keep his secret safe. Sure, he ever lying threat of Komaeda was over their heads, but that threat at this point felt minimal. Still, it didn’t make Hajime feel better about the position Sonia was in.

“I’m sorry you lied for me.” Hajime said as he grabbed Sonia’s hand, gently patting it.

Sonia sucked her breath in. “It’s fine. Even if I told the truth they’d all think I’m making things up.”

Hajime winced. “I know it feels impossible to fix things…”

“It isn’t impossible.” Sonia firmly said, comforting him now. “We can fix anything if we work together, which, you’re coming with me back home.”

“I am?” Hajime blurted out. “But what if…”

“I’m not afraid of Komaeda.” Sonia continued. “We aren’t afraid. We are here to help. Gundham and Kazuichi need to hear about this. You shouldn’t be fainting and there is something wrong here.”

Hajime swallowed. It was time he faced the facts. Something was indeed wrong and he couldn’t solve it all on his own. Pushing Sonia, Gundham, and Kazuichi away wasn’t the answer. He needed their help.

“You’re right. I need your help.” Hajime said.

Sonia smiled and it radiated hope. The warmth of her smile hit Hajime and warmed his insides. Something loosened inside of him and Hajime’s exhaustion faded for just a moment.

~

They took the bus to Sonia’s place instead of her private limo. Nestled beside her, Hajime couldn’t help but lean into Sonia’s form, feeling a bit tired and jumpy. Komaeda was no doubt at his apartment expecting him home but instead he was off to Sonia’s place. Though it probably wouldn’t matter if he returned before dinner. Holding onto that thought Hajime waited until they arrived at Sonia’s stop before walking the short distance to her mansion.

Gundham and Kazuichi were already there, lounging on the couch. Kazuichi was half in Gundham’s lap, his back against Gundham’s chest, and their hands were laced together. It was intimate and Hajime felt embarrassed that he had stumbled upon it. The scene felt private and not meant for him, but the two didn’t change their position so Hajime figured they didn’t care.

Sonia didn’t leave his side to bounce over to her lovers which was thoughtful of her. Not that the three ever made Hajime feel like an extra wheel. All of them were considerate, wonderful friends.

“Sonia, Hajime!” Kazuichi waved, his hand and Gundham’s still laced together.

“Something is wrong.” Gundham calmly noted. “What happened Hajime?”

That was right to the point. Hajime swallowed and walked over to the couch, sitting on the other end. Sonia sat beside him and it felt like he was sandwiched between all three of them. It was a warm, comforting feeling.

“I fainted on my way to meeting up with Sonia.” Hajime began. “I was only out for fifteen minutes.”

Kazuichi sucked in a breath, but Gundham nodded thoughtfully, fingers stroking Kazuichi’s hand as he spoke. “Anything else?”

Time to come clean with his run in with the demon children. “I ran into four demon children recently. Komaeda saved me.” It was still a bit embarrassing to admit. “He told me they suck energy from people.”

“Demon children?” Kazuichi repeated. “Like they looked like kids?”

Hajime nodded. “Very colourful kids from what I saw.”

“Demon children don’t just suck energy from people.” Gundham mused. “They suck life energy too. It’s why you’re more exhausted than usual.” He frowned. “However there has to be something else at work.”

“I agree.” Sonia firmly said. “What about Komaeda? He’s been eating away at your soul. Long exposure to that can’t be healthy.”

“It isn’t but that can’t be the singular factor in Hajime’s decline in energy.” Gundham continued, eyes narrowing. “While blood contains bits of soul, blood is always replenished and the rate Komaeda is eating away at you the effects shouldn’t be noticeable for many more moons.”

That was news to Hajime. He hadn’t thought of the logistics of Komaeda eating away at his soul, but it made sense. Komaeda called Hajime his five star restaurant. It made sense that he wanted to keep him around for a long period of time. That meant…

“Komaeda doesn’t know what is causing this either then.” Hajime felt like something clicked in his brain. “At least not yet. He’ll figure out what is causing this faster than we will and use it against us.”

“While your conclusion is sound not all is lost.” Gundham firmly spoke. “Indeed, Komaeda has access to a plethora of resources, however without you present he will be unable to act.”

Hajime felt a tingle down his spine. He knew where this was leading. Kazuichi and Sonia seemed to catch on. Sonia’s eyes sparkled and Kazuichi gave a wide grin.

“Say Hajime, how about we have ourselves a sleepover?” Kazuichi asked.

Opening his mouth Hajime wanted to tell them it was only delaying the inevitable of his return home, that they couldn’t keep him safe from Komaeda forever. Hiding was only temporary and Komaeda would become irritated. It could put more than just the four of them in danger. If they truly were going to help him they couldn’t rush in.

“No.” Hajime slowly said, his mind racing. “At least not tonight. Komaeda hasn’t noticed something is wrong. He still thinks it’s the demon kids causing my fatigue. If I suddenly disappear on him he’ll know we’re up to something.”

Kazuichi drooped, but Gundham didn’t. “I understand.” Gundham said. “Then we’ll just have to fake your energy.”

“Fake… my energy?” Hajime blinked.

“I know of a concoction that can help regain spiritual energy.” Gundham continued. “I have the ingredients around the house. I can brew a dosage with enough strength for an entire day.”

“I see.” Sonia immediately jumped up, smiling. “You take this drink and go home. If you are normal Komaeda won’t notice. Then tomorrow you can come here immediately. It is the weekend.”

“Tomorrow?” Hajime asked. “Are you sure? The moment I go missing I can’t go back to my apartment or outside.”

“I realize it isn’t ideal however we have the weekend to sort this out.” Sonia’s smile dropped a bit. “But your safety is important and if this ends up being serious Komaeda may have the upper hand. A day is enough for us to figure out how to protect everyone else.”

Hajime’s heart was pounding in his chest. This felt real. Unlike the holy water which Hajime was sure that plan was made up on the spot. If they solved whatever was wrong with him then perhaps they could use that as leverage to ease Komaeda’s irritation that Hajime had disappeared for a few days without his consent.

“Okay.” Hajime breathed out. “Let’s do this.”

~

The concoction turned out to be tea, which immediately spread through Hajime’s body. The energy boost felt like a shot of adrenaline and Hajime couldn’t remember the last time he felt so alert and awake.

Then he had to cut his visit short and return to his apartment. On the way Hajime’s hands felt sweaty against his sides. The pounding in his heart nearly consumed him. What if Komaeda knew what was happening? Even if this turned out to be nothing if Komaeda was in a foul mood anything could happen regardless of the outcome.

With shaky hands Hajime opened his apartment door and stepped inside. Komaeda was there, on the couch. Giving a smile Hajime tried to steady his nerves.

“I’m home.” Hajime greeted.

Komaeda smiled. “Welcome back.” He then teleported over to Hajime and hugged him tightly. “I can smell you had a little visit.” His voice was pleasant.

Hajime hoped it lasted. He had to play the meeting off casually. “Sorry I’m a bit late coming back. I had tea at Sonia’s.”

“It’s fine.” Komaeda pulled back. “Visits are important. Did you have fun?”

“I did.” Hajime simply said before he decided to initiate things. He then hugged Komaeda. “But I’m home now and starving.”

“This is a wonderful surprise.” Komaeda hummed, hugging Hajime again. “You never initiate things.”

Instead of stiffening up and worrying that he blew his cover Hajime simply shrugged. “I just felt like it.”

Komaeda laughed lightly and then pressed a kiss to the side of Hajime’s head. “How sweet of you Hajime.”

Hajime felt a small flush fill his cheeks at the compliment and pulled away enough that he could walk, but not entirely out of Komaeda’s grasp. “I’m hungry. I’m going to cook. We can cuddle after that.”

The compromise easily pleased Komaeda judging by his smile and hum. “Whatever you wish Hajime.”

Walking with Komaeda to the kitchen, Hajime managed to cook with Komaeda hanging off him. It was sad that it was becoming a skill he was honing. Then he ate his meal with Komaeda sitting beside him, half leaning into him, arms warmly around Hajime’s shoulders. When Hajime finished eating and washing the dishes they ended up on the couch, similar to how Hajime saw Kazuichi and Gundham. Their hands weren’t laced as Komaeda was stroking his arm, but it was familiar. Komaeda always radiated heat and it seeped into his skin as Komaeda held him.

“How was your day?” Komaeda asked.

“It was fine.” Hajime answered. “Nothing too exciting. Just classes and lectures.” He then paused. He couldn’t tell Komaeda he fainted. “I then met up with Sonia, Gundham, and Kazuichi for tea.”

“Exciting.” Komaeda muttered. “Tea at Sonia’s place?”

“Yes. It’s a very nice place.” Hajime nodded, snuggling into Komaeda. “What about your day?”

Komaeda hummed and continued his tracing down Hajime’s arm. “I kept myself occupied. Time doesn’t really have the same meaning for me.”

Interesting. Hajime tried to think of another question. “So, you don’t have any demon friends?”

“Friends?” Komaeda asked amused, “Not particularly. Demons don’t form bonds like humans do. I suppose there are some we work with, but not friendship.”

Not friendship. Hajime thought to his friends, how they were trying to help him. He couldn’t imagine a world without his friends, especially Gundham, Sonia, and Kazuichi. Closing his eyes for a moment Hajime decided to not waste the gift they gave him. He had energy for the first time in forever.

“Say, want to go out?” Hajime asked Komaeda.

“Go… out?” Komaeda asked.

“Those demon children showed me they can have ordinary forms.” Hajime continued. “Can you do the same thing?”

“I can.” Komaeda confirmed. “Though not for long.”

“So, what’s stopping us?” Hajime pressed. “Come on. You’re always so interested in human world things yet you’ve never gone out with me.”

Komaeda’s grip tightened. “You’re not trying something are you?”

Hajime huffed. Even if he did Komaeda had the upper hand so there wasn’t a point. “I just want to go out for a walk. I’ll go with or without you.” Hajime warned.

“Very well.” Komaeda said before he shifted.

Suddenly Hajime felt clothing behind him. He turned. Komaeda was wearing a heavy olive green jacket with a white shirt and some strange red design. His pants were also dark. Over all it was decent and didn’t stand out. Hajime blinked.

“So, you do have a sense of fashion.” Hajime muttered.

Komaeda rolled his eyes and poked Hajime’s side. “Well? Let’s get going. I’m not going to hold this form for you forever.”

Scrambling up Hajime walked to his entrance, grabbing his own coat and shoes. As they left Komaeda grabbed Hajime’s hand and they walked like any couple would down the street.

~

They ended up by some small shops and restaurants. Hajime led the way. Their hands never parted and Komaeda remained mostly silent, so Hajime took it upon himself to explain what things were. All throughout he kept an eye on the people, gaging their reactions. No one batted an eye at Komaeda, though they definitely saw him as they walked around him naturally or muttered apologies if they ran into him.

“Want to go in here?” Hajime asked as he pointed to a café.

“I can’t drink or eat anything.” Komaeda softly reminded him.

“That’s fine.” Hajime shrugged. “You’ve never been to a local coffee shop, right?”

Komaeda nodded. Hajime tugged them inside. The place was warm and there were few people. To the side was a small library where a few people sat in large chairs. Hajime walked to the counter and scanned the menu. It had some common drinks but also some local specialties. He spotted a special and decided to go for it.

“Welcome.” The girl behind the counter greeted cheerfully. “What can I get for you?”

“I’ll get your…” Hajime scanned the special menu. “Dragonfly Kiss?”

“Oh, that’s a good blend. It’s like a mint lavender.” The girl informed him. “Is that everything for you? What about your boyfriend?”

Komaeda’s grip on his hand tightened and Hajime saw a fluttering of delight across his face. A flush filled Hajime’s cheeks as he realized how happy Komaeda was that someone recognized them as a couple.

“I’m fine.” Komaeda calmly said, despite the smile threatening to overtake his face.

“Okay. Then that’s four hundred yen please.”

Hajime shelled out the cash and was about to walk over to the side to pick his drink up when ready when the girl then yelled across the counter.

“Touko! I need your help. Break’s over!”

A girl sitting by the library looked up, circular glasses skewed on her face. She gave a long and loud huff as she got out of the chair and walked back to the counter.

“Yeah, yeah I’m coming…”

“How does this work?” Komaeda asked softly, pulling Hajime’s attention.

“Oh, uh,” Hajime looked at Komaeda. “They have tea, coffee, and make everything as lattes or iced. Once you order your drink comes here. That way the line isn’t held up.”

At that moment, as though to illustrate his point, the girl called Touko as her co-worker called her appeared with the drink. She set the paper cup on the counter.

“Here.” She said blankly.

“Thanks.” Hajime took the cup.

“Rude.” Komaeda muttered under his breath.

Hajime nearly snorted at the irony of a demon calling someone else rude. Tugging Komaeda out the door just in case he decided to do something about their barista they walked down the street, ducking into a variety of stores.

Evening firmly settled in and soon the lights were on and the sky dark. Hajime felt a shiver run through his body and Komaeda in turn wrapped an arm around his waist, tugging him closer. Again, the intimacy of the action heated through Hajime and he wished for a fraction of a second that it was real.

They meandered back at some point towards the apartment building. Komaeda had stayed in his visible form longer than he promised Hajime, but Hajime wasn’t going to comment. Then, under the light of the street lamp, Komaeda pulled Hajime into his body, like a romantic scene in a movie.

“May I kiss you Hajime?”

“Yes.” Hajime said.

Komaeda kissed him warmly, tenderly, and sweetly. Hajime leaned into it and broke away a moment later. Komaeda smiled and then let go of Hajime before disappearing.

Hajime stared at the space where Komaeda had been. Exhaustion slowly crept up in his bones and Hajime was glad that Komaeda had disappeared before seeing how tired Hajime truly was. Yawning Hajime walked up to his apartment and stared at the space. Their plan was for him to arrive tomorrow, but Hajime suddenly felt a burning desire to get out of his apartment. His bag wasn’t packed, but Hajime could do that quickly and borrow some of Kazuichi’s clothes should he run out.

Determination overtook his exhaustion. Hajime walked to his room and as he packed he phoned Kazuichi as he was the first person to show up in his contact list.

 _“Hajime?”_ Kazuichi’s voice was sharp.

“I want to leave tonight.” Hajime said softly, as though if he spoke too loud Komaeda would hear. “Please come get me.”

There was nothing else to be said. _“Okay.”_ Kazuichi agreed easily.

~

Sonia and Kazuichi arrived about twenty minutes later in Kazuichi’s car. It was well kept but Hajime knew it was showing its age. Upon pulling up to the curb Kazuichi didn’t bother to cut the engine. Hajime immediately got inside, piling himself and his minimal suitcase in the back.

“Did something happen?” Kazuichi asked as he immediately started to drive.

“No.” Hajime answered through a yawn as he fiddled with the seatbelt. “It just felt right to leave immediately.”

“Komaeda’s going to be upset.” Kazuichi muttered, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. “Lucky for us Hiyoko has been pestering me for a gaming night. I managed to arrange it for tomorrow.”

“Can everyone make it?” Hajime asked wary.

“Yes. I bullied them a little as well as Gundham.” Kazuichi said. “As I did that Sonia and Gundham found a contact.”

“A contact?”

“Yes. Gundham is very active in the supernatural and paranormal community.” Sonia informed him. “He dug around for contacts and surprisingly we had a couple respond. They actually phoned and didn’t laugh at our story. I know it sounds too good to be true but I can’t help but feel they can help us out.”

That was too good to be true, but Hajime wasn’t going to take any chances. If someone was willing to at least hear them out and assist where Gundham felt they needed it he had no complaints. Really the couple dismissing them after hearing their story was the worst that could happen.

“Does this couple have a name?” Hajime asked before yawning.

“Not that I heard of.” Sonia said. “I think one of the user names was Hacking_Gun?”

Hajime blinked but didn’t comment. “Okay, so what now?”

“Well I may have jumped the gun a little but they suddenly were insistent just an hour or so ago and no time like the present right?” Sonia asked carefully.

Kazuichi huffed. “Sonia invited them to her place without a second thought. Tonight.”

Tonight? That caused Hajime to sit up, sleep evading him. “You just invited strangers over tonight?”

“I have security guards and a gated house.” Sonia argued. “My place is the best equipped for managing strangers.”

Hajime wasn’t going to dispute with Sonia, especially with her tone. It must have been something she, Kazuichi, and Gundham already had a heated discussion about. Hajime wasn’t going to get involved.

The rest of their drive was in relative silence. When they pulled up to Sonia’s place Kazuichi drove around to the back, accessing the other entrance closer to the garage. Inside the garage was massive with multiple cars inside. Hajime had never seen it before and if he felt better he would have looked, but instead he tried to keep his eyes open. Thankfully Kazuichi and Sonia helped him out, Sonia carrying his bag and Kazuichi half slinging Hajime’s arm over his shoulders. Kazuichi smelt like oil and metal and the smell felt so Kazuichi that Hajime almost laughed.

They went to the familiar sitting room, the one Hajime and the others always used. Gundham was sitting there with a tray of tea cups and a tea pot. Flopping onto the couch, Hajime and Kazuichi sat side by side as Gundham handed Hajime a tea cup full of tea.

Immediately upon sipping it Hajime felt a bit of energy return. He drank the entire cup in a quick manner. Gundham silently refilled his tea cup.

“They should arrive at our destination at any moment.” Gundham informed them. “How are you feeling Hajime?”

“Better now that I had some tea.” Hajime replied as he set the tea cup down.

“It’s no problem.” Gundham said. “In fact, having you present will help the process of explaining.”

As though on cue suddenly the door bell rang. Sonia and Kazuichi immediately stood up and gave Gundham a side look before they walked to the front. It had to be planned. Gundham then moved to the couch Hajime was on and sat beside him. A moment later Sonia and Kazuichi returned with the couple.

Hajime nearly jumped up from his seat. “You!” He pointed.

“Me.” The barista Touko sourly agreed.

“Touko-chan that’s no way to talk to people we’re helping.”

It was that other girl at the coffee shop, the one who took his order and called Komaeda his boyfriend. Hajime had seen them not two hours ago and yet here the two were. Suddenly Hajime realized why they insisted on meeting up. Perhaps they had suspicions after meeting him or perhaps they somehow knew Komaeda wasn’t human.

“You’ve been acquainted with these two Hajime?” Gundham asked.

“Not exactly.” Hajime replied. “I just saw them at a coffee shop earlier today.”

“Yeah along with that demon attached to you.” Touko added. “I nearly passed out when I saw your bond. It’s all knotted and tangled. It’s rather hard to look at.”

“You can see it?” Hajime’s hand automatically touched his neck.

“Of course, we can.” The other girl proudly said. “Don’t mind Touko’s description. It’s really not that bad. It’s just interesting.”

“How?” Hajime pressed before he realized they hadn’t even introduced themselves. “Sorry I’m Hinata Hajime.”

“Oh, right. Sorry.” The girl smiled. “I’m Naegi Komaru, but please call me Komaru. Everyone calls my brother Naegi and we don’t want any mix ups.” She then continued. “It’s interesting because in a way you’re invested in this bond too.”

Komaru then reached into her bag and pulled out a small whiteboard and some dry erase markers. “If I may?” She quickly drew two circles in blue. “These are you and that demon.” She then drew squiggly lines in black all around the circles, connecting them with a web of black. “This is your typical bond with a demon. It’s a one way bond where the demon sucks your soul out and that’s it.”

Komaru then walked over and set her whiteboard on the coffee table and sat down neatly in the chair. “However, your bond also has some input from you.” She then took a green marker and drew some lines though not as many as the black. “See?” Komaru flipped the board around.

Sonia, Kazuichi, and Touko walked over to sit. Sonia and Kazuichi sat on the couch while Touko sat beside Komaru.

“How did Hajime even add to the bond?” Sonia asked.

Touko coughed roughly. “For one it’s clear that this demon has come back to Hinata multiple times. Next I’m pretty sure those two had sex.”

Hajime’s face burned at her bluntness and he looked down. That wasn’t something he wanted to announce to his friends. Komaru gaped and Hajime heard her smack Touko’s back. “Touko-chan!”

“What? It’s true.” Touko grumbled. “I’m not beating around any bushes here. We have a job. A paid job. For once.”

“Yeah! That’s why we have to treat this delicately.” Komaru whined. “I’m sorry Hinata.” She then said. “Touko was blunt but that is true. Regardless your feelings for this demon are mixed and that’s also adding to the bond slowly becoming two ways.”

His feelings were mixed? Hajime couldn’t deny that part. The moments with Komaeda were slowly mixing into genuine and pleasant. In a way Hajime wanted to know more about Komaeda and sometimes felt safe with him around. His stomach knotted as he admitted it even if he admitted it silently.

“That’s all well and good.” At least Sonia’s voice was even. “This visual helps. However, how do we break it? All we know how to do is stop Komaeda from visiting Hajime temporarily.”

“Plus, any methods of severing this bond known and revealed to me are risky and dangerous on Hajime’s mortal form.” Gundham added.

“That’s true.” Komaru mused. “You’re looking into more spiritual and religious ways of severing bonds. Exorcism, cleansing rites, those all have a place, however we’re not spiritual specialists. We’re sort of hack and slash, vanquish the demon experts.”

“Hack and slash?” Kazuichi asked. “Like swords?”

“Do we look like the kind of people to run around with swords?” Touko snapped.

“Touko uses scissors.” Komaru said at the same time.

“…Komaru…” Touko huffed.

Komaru gave a sheepish laugh. “Let’s put it like this. Spiritual methods are like untangling strings piece by piece. The process hurts demons and doesn’t affect the host. The demon is then untethered to the human and that’s when you can vanquish them or destroy them should you be blessed or trained. However, we destroy the demon while they’re still tethered to the host.”

Still tethered? “So, will that hurt me?” Hajime couldn’t help but ask.

“It can.” Komaru bluntly said. “It doesn’t have to though.” She said. “See, the reason why this method isn’t used as often is because the victim can’t fight back. Either you’re possessed and have no control or you’re too weak to help out. You’re not. This demon… Komaeda right? He doesn’t want you weak. In fact, he wants you strong given the fact he’s consistently eating at your soul. If you’re not strong you’ll die and then no more Hinata soul to feast on.”

“Then I have to help get rid of Komaeda?” Hajime asked.

“Yes, you do.” Touko sighed. “Not just get rid of his bond but kill him. Your bond can be broken easily but Komaeda’s bond can’t. It’s too strong. As Komaru just said traditional methods aren’t going to work. We have to literally kill Komaeda and you need to help.”

Kill Komaeda. Could he do that? Hajime’s mind numbed. “Me? How?” Hajime breathed out.

“We’d have to help you but essentially we can only weaken Komaeda for you.” Komaru informed him. “You’re the one who has to deliver the final blow. If you don’t want it you won’t be able to kill him and we won’t get another chance.”

Only one chance. Hajime curled his fingers into his pants. If they messed up Komaeda wouldn’t give them another chance. Komaeda would take him away for sure. Perhaps he’d hurt everyone else too. The risk wasn’t just on Hajime’s well being but on everyone else’s too. He had to have conviction.

Hajime wanted to say the obvious answer, that he could go through with it, but his mouth opened and he couldn’t speak. Hajime’s heart twisted and coiled. What if it didn’t work? What if he messed up? Could he get rid of Komaeda?

“Look I don’t want to press for an answer.” Komaru said. “However, we need one immediately. With the way your bond is going and this exhaustion I’m afraid you won’t last long.”

She was right. Hajime knew it.

“Perhaps we can have this evening to think it over and we can message you tomorrow morning?” Sonia suggested softly.

Touko and Komaru looked at each other. “Fine, but if we don’t hear tomorrow by noon we’ll consider your answer no.” Touko said.

“We understand.” Sonia and Kazuichi then stood up. “We’ll walk you out.”

The girls got up and Komaru spared Hajime one more glance before she and Touko exited, leaving only Hajime and Gundham in the sitting room. Komaru’s words were swirling in Hajime’s mind and everything was piling up and Hajime could no longer ignore the strain and stress on his body and mind.

Fear was sandwiched between his anxiety, his uncertainties, and threatened to spill out and consume him. Would things ever return to normal? Tears unwillingly ran down Hajime’s face and he felt a wave of hot shame fill his lungs. This wasn’t the time to cry. He had to make a choice and do it quickly. There was no room for half assed attempts. Hastily Hajime lifted his hand to wipe his cheeks, to compose himself and not break down like a lost child.

“Stop.” Gundham’s voice was firm, warm, “There is no need to hide your tears Hajime.”

Hajime opened his mouth to refute that statement. How was crying going to help him or solve his exhaustion? “I just… I can’t do this anymore. I can’t keep up with everything. I’m exhausted all the time and what if this fails? What if I can’t do it? Komaeda will hurt so many people and…”

Gundham’s eyes narrowed. He reached out and cupped Hajime’s face. His hands were as warm as his voice, soothing and comforting. “Hajime. Fear not for you are not alone. We will help you solve this. Komaru and Touko have offered their expertise. You can do it. You can banish Komaeda and cause no harm to yourself or to us.”

Then, as though Gundham couldn’t stop himself he leaned in and gently pressed his lips on Hajime’s, kissing him. The tears stopped and Hajime blinked as Gundham lightly pulled him into the kiss. The kiss was warm and different. Gundham didn’t move like Komaeda did. He never pushed, he never demanded. When Gundham pulled away Hajime pressed his fingers to his lips and stared. His heart pounded in his chest and it almost hurt.

“My apologies Hajime.” Gundham shifted. “I’ve…”

“You kissed me.” Hajime cut him off. “Why? To comfort me? What about Sonia and Kazuichi?”

“What about us?” Kazuichi had returned.

Hajime nearly jumped. “Uh…”

“I kissed Hajime and now he’s inquiring about your well being.” Gundham easily said.

Hajime gaped and turned to Gundham before looking at Kazuichi and Sonia. Kazuichi blinked once before he laughed and made his way to the couch. “That’s fine. I mean if it were anyone else I’d probably punch Gundham and then the other person but it’s you Hajime.”

“What?” Hajime blurted out. “I’m missing something.”

“Gundham’s always liked you, you know.” Kazuichi added with a laugh. “I can’t blame him. I like you too.”

“I like you too Hajime. Though perhaps this isn’t the time for this discussion.” Sonia added sitting beside Kazuichi. “Hajime’s had enough relationship turmoil recently. Maybe once Komaeda’s gone we can discuss this manner further?”

Discuss further? Hajime’s mind slowly pieced together the bits. “You all like me. As in…?”

“We’d date you.” Kazuichi supplied.

A foursome. Hajime stared at his three friends. Granted he’d been friends with them for years and thought all of them were amazing, beautiful people separately as well as together. However, a foursome was something Hajime never even considered. His mind was spinning and suddenly Hajime didn’t know where he stood with them. They were still his friends and they’d never force anything upon him. Just now Hajime had something else to consider.

And to think at the beginning of the year his main worry was a long distant relationship with Chiaki. How things changed.

“My sincere apologies Hajime. This method was not the one I envisioned when pondering how to breach this topic.” Gundham said. “Sonia’s correct. Let’s focus on one issue at a time and…”

Hajime nodded but his mind was already jumping ahead. Dating the already dating trio would be a challenge but with the start of Gundham’s kiss Hajime suddenly felt like he had a good place to start with. It hadn’t been unpleasant. In fact, he probably would have enjoyed it more had he just a moment to think things through.

No time like the present, right?

Carefully Hajime inhaled and decided to shove his worry over Komaeda for a moment. He had spent enough energy on the demon and focused on the now. If he was honest his attraction to Chiaki hadn’t faded so much as numbed. Hajime wasn’t sure he could date her without thinking about Komaeda and the threats issued towards her. Perhaps dating Chiaki would always have that sour undertone and Hajime couldn’t waste her time like that. Maybe in another universe without Komaeda Hajime would have dated her. Now it just sent his heart twisting in guilt and worry.

The trio on the other hand. They understood. They’d be there when Hajime eventually broke down, when the true terror and stress from Komaeda settled in his mind and body. They could protect themselves and Hajime wouldn’t have any lingering anxieties.

They’d be there for him and help him.

It was that though that pushed Hajime to lean into Gundham once again, shuffling so he was closer, their faces nearly together. The air in the room was warm and thick with something, but Hajime wasn’t sure what. Touching Gundham’s face gently Hajime leaned closer and kissed him.

This kiss was smooth, powerful. Gundham immediately responded carefully, like Hajime would break under his touch. It was a kind gesture, but Hajime knew he could take more. So, he nibbled on Gundham’s lips and pried them open, Gundham’s tongue slick and heavy against his. Soon they toppled into the couch, Hajime on top of Gundham. Arms wrapped around Hajime’s shoulders lightly and soon the kiss was too much, too hot. Pulling away Hajime licked his lips, tasting Gundham on his tongue. He tasted like cedar and rosemary.

“I’m…” Hajime breathed out, heart heavy. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to test something out.”

“That’s perfectly fine Hajime.” Gundham shifted so Hajime could get off. “Are you feeling better?”

Getting off Gundham Hajime then turned to Sonia and Kazuichi, who were perfectly still. They had just sat there as Hajime kissed their boyfriend. Hajime couldn’t just kiss Gundham either. If he even tried what they were suggesting he needed to give everyone attention. That’s how a poly relationship worked after all.

With the same care as Hajime had with Gundham he crawled to Sonia, lightly touching her shoulder. “Sonia, may I kiss you?” He asked, the same question he always had Komaeda ask. Only this time it was real.

“Yes, please.” Sonia said.

Kissing Sonia was smooth and gentle. She tasted sweet and light. Hajime pressed into her, not kissing as deeply as he did with Gundham before pulling away. Sonia gave a beautiful smile and pressed one last kiss to Hajime’s lips before Kazuichi touched his shoulder.

“What about me?” Kazuichi asked.

Hajime responded by kissing Kazuichi. His kiss was a bit rough but didn’t push any boundaries. It was Hajime who had to deepen the kiss, press harder to get Kazuichi to respond. When they pulled away a string of saliva broke and Hajime was panting. His heart was pounding and his body tingling.

“Wow.” Kazuichi broke the silence, touching his lips. “I’m not opposed to kissing you again.”

“Kazuichi…” Gundham started but Hajime cut him off.

“It’s fine.” Hajime slowly got off Kazuichi. “I’m not opposed either.”

Settling on the couch Hajime closed his eyes. Everything was about to crash down on him. He still had no guarantee that things would work out. His heart ached at the idea of Komaeda finding out what he had just done, but he wasn’t sure why his heart was aching. Maybe Komaeda really thought he loved him. Maybe Hajime did too, in his own way. However, he had to make a choice and Hajime knew, deep down what his choice was.

“Do you have their number?” Hajime asked.

“Are you sure?” Sonia asked. “We haven’t talked about it.”

Hajime nodded and opened his eyes. “I’m sure. I know I can do this. If I have to pick I know who I’ll pick. You guys, everyone else. You’re my friends.”

Kazuichi burst into a wide smile and Sonia’s eyes were sparkling as she pulled her phone out. “I’ll do the call. They have my number and will answer.”

“No, I got it.” Hajime held his hand out.

Sonia handed her phone a moment later and it was already ringing. As he waited for the other line to pick up he felt the three of them crowd him, warmly at his sides. After the third ring the line clicked.

“ _Yes?_ ” It was Komaru.

“It’s Hajime. I know my answer.”

~

That evening Hajime lay in Sonia’s massive bed with all three of them curled into each other. Hajime had experienced sleeping with Komaeda, but this was vastly different due to it not just being a single person. Though none of them radiated the warmth Komaeda gave off and none of them rubbed his head he way Komaeda did, Hajime still felt a smile on his face, his heart temporarily at ease.

~

When he woke up Hajime saw Sonia already sitting up, her hair spilling over her shoulders, phone in hand. Kazuichi was up too, revealing his often hidden tattoos and hint of nipple piercings. Hajime flushed. He never knew Kazuichi had those, but with the thin shirt he was wearing it was apparent.

“Good morning Hajime.” Sonia noted he was awake. “I’m just sorting details out with Komaru and Touko.”

Pressing himself into the blankets Hajime yawned. “Okay?”

“Since we don’t know when Komaeda will arrive to see you again we have to be on alert. However, Komaru thinks we can lure him out.”

“Lure him?” Hajime asked. “How?”

“You smell like us. The moment you leave Sonia’s place he’s going to sense you again.” Kazuichi supplied. “Gundham has already gone out to protect everyone else with charms.”

Now that he mentioned it… Hajime turned to the empty space at his other side. With the sheer size of the bed he hadn’t noticed the lack of Gundham.

“He’s a very possessive demon.” Sonia mused. “Right?”

Hajime snorted. “That’s an understatement.”

“Then what we need is a way to lure Komaeda to a private place.” Sonia said. “There are two ways of doing this. Either you leave my place and return to your place or we lure Komaeda here. Gundham suspects that your absence for even a short time will cause Komaeda to not care where he appears so long as he can get you.”

Get him. Like some sort of lost cat or dog. “We need to lure him here. If I’m alone for any period of time he might make good on his threat.”

“Threat?” Sonia’s voice only slightly rose.

“Spirit me away.” Hajime confirmed sleepily. “Then our planning will be for nothing.”

“Okay so we lure him here by lowering the barriers in a specific place.” Sonia said before she paused. “What if he doesn’t come here?”

“Then I’ll just sit here and wait.” Hajime firmly said. “He’ll get hungry enough. Even if he thinks it’s a trap that desperation will make him come to me.”

“All right. When Gundham returns we’ll plan where to lower our barriers.” Sonia mused. “Also, this evening we’re having everyone over for gaming. Everyone should be very safe today.”

That was all that mattered. Hajime yawned and felt the bed shift, Sonia and Kazuichi getting out of bed. He turned his head and watched as Sonia walked out but Kazuichi didn’t, stretching before turning to face him.

“Sorry Sonia will get you a cup of tea. I know we shouldn’t be using that energy booster all the time but if you can’t even get out of bed we have an issue.” Kazuichi gave a grin.

“Thanks.” Hajime huffed. “So what time are the others coming over?”

“Six.” Kazuichi replied. “We’ll keep them in the sitting room and pick a place far away for you.”

Far away. “I won’t be able to hang out with everyone.” Hajime noted.

“Sorry.” Kazuichi winced. “Until your Komaeda problem is sorted if you’re around the others and Komaeda shows up…”

Things would definitely not go well. Hajime nodded as best as he could with his face planted in the pillow. Sonia returned a moment later with the tea. Hajime forced himself up to accept the steaming cup.

“I was also talking with Komaru and Touko as I made tea. They’ll come over and hide out where we want Komaeda to enter.” Sonia informed him. “I’m sorry this is all we’re focused on Hajime.”

“No, it’s fine.” Hajime set the empty cup down, feeling better. “This is important. We can sort everything else out afterwards.”

“Thanks Hajime.” Sonia took the cup. “Feel free to have a shower and use whatever we have in the bathroom. Breakfast will be ready when you’re done.”

She left but Kazuichi once again stayed. “Do you want me to show you how to operate the bathroom or are you good?”

Hajime raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t realize I needed assistance with that.”

“The one in here is western style.” Kazuichi added.

Hajime laughed. “Thanks for the concern but I think I have this.”

“All right.” Kazuichi smiled before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Hajime’s lips. “Don’t think we forgot about last night. When this is all sorted we have much to discuss.”

Hajime swallowed. “Right.”

“I’ll meet you downstairs for breakfast.” Kazuichi said before he walked out.

~

The plan was laid out by the time lunch rolled around. Sonia had some rooms on the other side of her mansion that they were going to take the wards off. Komaru and Touko were going to hide their presence and then help Hajime out when Komaeda arrived.

“It’s like we’ll weaken him down so he can’t do anything and then you’ll have to deliver the final blow. Easy!” Komaru had chirped on the phone.

Hajime hadn’t realised how hard his heart was pounding until Gundham showed Hajime where all the wards were and what he’d be doing once Komaru and Touko arrived. The entirety of their plan was set and, in the end, it was all up to Hajime. He didn’t know if he could do it. His hands felt sweaty and Hajime’s mind couldn’t help but twist around ways to appease Komaeda should it not pan out.

“You appear pale Hajime.” Gundham noted as he finished scanning the room. “Do you need a seat?”

“I’m fine.” Hajime breathed out. “When are the girls arriving?”

“Soon.” Gundham responded. “Take a deep breath. You know things will go well.” He then lifted his hand. “If I may?”

Hajime paused but did as Gundham asked. Gundham’s hands were smooth and cool. He wrapped his fingers around Hajime’s hand and muttered something before he pressed a kiss to Hajime’s knuckles.

“What was that?” Hajime asked.

“My mother often did that for me when I was a fledgling.” Gundham answered. “She said it was a good luck charm and I often found the power of it to be quite effective.”

Hajime smiled at Gundham’s thoughtfulness. “Thanks, Gundham.”

Before Gundham could say more Sonia and Kazuichi arrived with Komaru and Touko in tow. The girls gave a wave but Hajime could see some additions. Komaru had something attached to her hip that looked like a megaphone.

“I know what you’re thinking.” Komaru laughed. “I call it a Hacking Gun. It’s very powerful.”

“Isn’t it… just a megaphone?” Hajime couldn’t help but blurt out anyways.

“Nope!” Komaru assured with a smile. “Now that Touko and I are here just let us set ourselves up so we won’t be detected and then you can take the wards down.”

Gundham nodded and the girls got to work. With nothing else to do but wait Hajime just stood and watched them. Touko was scribbling in a book while Komaru rubbed something on her arms.

“So, uh…” Hajime tried to find a topic. “What will you do when Komaeda appears?”

“Good question!” Komaru chirped. “Touko is the faster and sneaker one. She’ll attack first. I’ll follow up and then when he’s weak you’ll attack. Which!” Komaru cut off and dug into her pocket. “You’ll use this.”

She handed him a knife one with a ceremonial hilt. The blade didn’t feel sharp, but there was something about the metal that gleamed at a certain angle. Hajime turned it around expecting something special to appear but nothing.

“It won’t hurt you.” Komaru said. “I mean if you throw it at someone then that will but it won’t cut you. It’s a special metal that’s been blessed. It will pierce through demons and other evil entities. You’ll have to aim for the heart or something vital.”

Vital. Hajime swallowed. “Right.”

“Don’t worry.” Komaru assured. “Just go for it. I learned that when I encountered my first demon.”

Wait. Hajime blinked. He had never considered how Komaru and Touko knew about supernatural entities. “What happened if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Oh, well I’ve always been sensitive to spiritual things.” Komaru said. “I was the kid who saw ghosts but you know, actually saw them. I was afraid of the dark for the longest time because of that. However, I didn’t encounter a demon until I was in elementary school. I was attacked but that’s how I met Touko. She was in my brother’s grade. I then devoted myself to learning how to defend others as well as myself.”

“So, you’ve encountered many demons?” Hajime asked.

“I suppose so.” Komaru smiled. “The last demon I met was this little girl named Monaca. She acted all helpless, in a wheel chair and…”

“Wait. Monaca?” Hajime stopped her. “Komaeda mentioned her to me. He knows her.”

“Oh?” Komaru stopped what she was doing. “Interesting. Well then, you’ll know I didn’t get rid of her. She was saved by some other demon children.”

“I think I’ve met them too.” Hajime muttered.

Komaru laughed. “Small world, huh? Well anyways I’m done now.” She turned to Touko. “What about you Touko?”

“Yeah, yeah stick these on yourself.” Touko handed Komaru a sheet of paper.

“Thanks.” Komaru stuffed the paper into her pocket. “This would be easier if we embroidered it into our clothes or something.”

“I’m not making up different embroiders for our clothes. That would take forever.” Touko retorted. “Now find a place to hide Komaru.”

“Guess that’s it.” Komaru smiled. “This charm works once we stop talking or moving. Once we’re hidden then you can start taking down the wards here. Good luck.”

She then walked off. Hajime didn’t see where she went. His mind shut down and he breathed slowly. They hadn’t discussed where he’d be but he decided middle of the room was best. Walking to the center he sat down and watched Gundham take the wards down one by one. His heart was pounding and his hands sweaty. This was it. Now all he had to do was wait.

~

Hours passed and Hajime didn’t move from his spot. He could tell by the time on his phone that everyone was already at Sonia’s place. He swallowed and hoped they were fine. Gundham had left him with some food and books but Hajime couldn’t eat or concentrate on anything. All he could do was sit still and wait. If Komaeda didn’t show up then Gundham would put up wards again and they’d try later.

Hajime half hoped Komaeda wouldn’t show up and half hoped he would.

The knife was hidden in his pocket and was a hot weight against his thigh. Hajime made sure it was on the proper side that when he grabbed it he’d do it swiftly and confidently. A stab was what Komaru told him to do. All he needed was one good stab in. The idea churned in Hajime’s mind and he hoped that Komaru’s advice of just going for it would work.

His phone turned on the hour and it felt like the signal for something. Hajime felt a tingle in the room and he tried to remain still, his heart pounding rapidly under his skin. Then the air crinkled and Komaeda was there.

“Hajime.” Komaeda greeted neutrally. “I didn’t expect you to want me to come here.” He smiled. “Last night you told me you weren’t up to something, is that still the case here?”

Hajime swallowed. “Would you believe my answer regardless of what I said?”

Komaeda laughed. “You have a point.”

It was then Touko moved and Hajime nearly jumped at her speed. She was literally lightening. A sharp sound filled the air as Komaeda fell to the ground, clutching his legs. Blood spilt down his thighs and his eyes were wide, wild with energy. Touko stopped for a moment before she charged again.

“An attack.” Komaeda mused, standing up. “How interesting.”

“Shut up.” Touko snapped. “I hope you like scissors and being stabbed.”

Komaeda laughed. “Not particularly…”

A pair of scissors hit Komaeda in the arm. “Too bad.” Touko replied.

Komaeda’s eyes flashed a darker red and suddenly he swiped at Touko. Touko gasped out, touching her shoulder. Hajime saw blood. He stood up, words on his lips, but then Komaru raced out and fired at Komaeda. Somehow the megaphone shot something at Komaeda and hit him. Hajime gaped as Komaeda fell to the floor, gasping. More blood fell from his shoulder and Hajime almost raced to him to see if he was all right. He forced himself to stand still.

“I see, you’re the two that ran into Monaca.” Komaeda said. “How clever.” He then stared at them. “Weren’t you at the coffee shop too?”

“Yeah that’s us!” Komaru said cheerfully. “Baristas by day, demon slayers by night.”

She fired again and the blast echoed in the room. Hajime felt the floor shake and dust rise. He paused, wondering if that was what did Komaeda in. Silence filled the room before Hajime saw an arm latch out. Komaru gasped as Touko was lifted off the floor. Komaeda’s hand was on her throat and for the first time Hajime saw how Komaeda looked threatening others. Hajime gasped and moved without thinking. Komaru was trying to retaliate but Komaeda kicked her and Hajime heard a crunch.

“Komaeda, please wait!” Hajime nearly tackled him, arms wrapped around his waist. “Let her go.”

“Hajime?” Komaeda asked. “You set this up. Why should I listen to you?”

“She’ll die.” Hajime retorted. “Please let her go.”

Komaeda’s hand tightened and Hajime saw Touko weakly move her arm. She had enough energy to throw her scissors at Komaeda. It landed right in his shoulder and he hissed, a half scream out of his lips. Touko fell to the ground roughly and began to cough. Hajime let go of Komaeda as he also fell to the ground clutching at his shoulder. Hajime could see wisps of smoke billowing from his form. Komaeda was injured. Then, before Hajime could do anything else Komaru fired something, screaming at him to duck. Hajime hit the floor and watched as another explosion hit the room, shaking everything.

When the smoke cleared Hajime saw Komaeda half on the floor, gasping out. Blood ran down his face and something hit Hajime’s heart. Gently he moved closer and pulled Komaeda into a hug.

“H-Hajime…”

“Komaeda.” Hajime gripped him tightly. “You know.” Hajime closed his eyes. “I wish things were different between us.”

“Right.” Komaeda coughed out and blood spilt on the floor. “I find that hard to believe considering what you just planned.”

Hajime pulled away. Komaeda’s eyes were flickering between the red purple he had grown to know and something darker, like a blue. Reaching into his pocket Hajime gripped the knife. Without pause he moved. The blade sunk easily into Komaeda’s chest. His eyes widened and he screamed and suddenly Hajime felt it too. It burned worse than the holy water. It hurt more than anything Hajime had ever experienced. He gripped Komaeda, tears falling down his face as he realised this was truly severing their bonds by killing Komaeda. There was nothing else to do. Hajime forced his hand on the hilt and twisted. Pain exploded behind his eyes and for a moment everything blanked, his mind fuzz.

Then Hajime was on the floor, wheezing. Komaeda was in his arms. Flakes of him were floating in the air like he was disintegrating into nothing. A smile was on Komaeda’s face as he opened his eyes, flickering between red and blue. Reaching out Komaeda touched Hajime’s face.

“You’re crying.” Komaeda muttered. “Sad to see me go?”

“I…” Hajime hiccupped. “Maybe?”

“You wanted this so don’t cry.” Komaeda said before he pulled Hajime closer. “May I kiss you Hajime?”

He asked like he always did but there was a desperate tone to his voice. Hajime couldn’t say no even if he wanted to. He kissed Komaeda firmly, their lips locking and tongues curling for the last time. He kissed Komaeda and kissed him until it felt like they really were lovers. Hajime pulled away when he needed air and he still felt tears running down his face.

“Thank you, Hajime.” Komaeda smiled. “I love you. Good bye.”

“I…” Hajime swallowed. “I love you too.” He meant it. “Good bye, Nagito.”

Komaeda closed his eyes and his skin cracked and broke until he was almost nothing. Hajime sat there, holding Komaeda, tears running down his face. Then he was nothing in Hajime’s arms, just dust. The blade fell to the ground and Hajime along with it. He couldn’t stop crying, his heart a mix of light and sad. He wanted to hold Komaeda one more time but at the same time he was free.

“Hajime?” Komaru’s voice was faint. “How are you feeling?”

Komaru. Touko. Hajime pulled himself together and turned around. Komaru was still on the floor and Touko had purpling by her throat. Scrambling up Hajime’s mind went into over drive. They were hurt and he was crying over the demon that caused that.

“Are you okay?” Hajime’s voice was thick with tears. “Let me help you…”

Komaru stared at him. “Your eye.”

His what? Hajime stopped. “What?”

“One of them is red.” Komaru supplied.

It was? Hajime touched his face before he shoved it away. Now wasn’t the time. He walked to help her when he noticed something else. The door to the room was open and standing there was Gundham, Sonia, and Kazuichi. Hajime nearly called out to them but then realised they weren’t alone. Everyone else was there. Hajime froze.

“What the hell was happening?” Fuyuhiko was the first one to speak.

“Uh…” Hajime gaped.

“N-never mind that!” Mikan shoved her way through. “Let me look at them.”

Mikan’s voice broke the atmosphere. Soon she was at Komaru and Touko’s side, speaking rapidly. Gundham, Sonia, and Kazuichi ran up to Hajime and pulled him into a hug. Their grips were tight and warm. Hajime swallowed thickly and leaned into them.

“I’m fine.” Hajime muttered. “Sorry for worrying you.”

“You did it.” Kazuichi said. “You’re safe!”

He then pulled Hajime into a kiss. Hajime melted into it and laughed when Kazuichi pulled away. For all of two seconds before he heard a loud cough. He turned to the others, who were all staring at him.

“You have some explaining to do.” Peko quietly but firmly said.

~

“Why… didn’t you…” Fuyuhiko’s voice was choked once Hajime finished talking.

“I’m sorry.” Hajime gripped his leg. “I was afraid that…”

“That we wouldn’t believe you? That we’d laugh at you?” Akane burst. “Hajime we’re friends. We would have believed you.”

“I…” Hajime felt more tears run down his face. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh for…” Mahiru huffed. “Come here.”

What? Before Hajime could think everyone piled on him in a hug. Their warmth filled him and he cried some more.

“Don’t ever do this to us again.” Mahiru’s voice was by his ear. “What if this didn’t work? What if you suddenly disappeared?”

“We’re always here to help you out.” Peko’s voice was smooth. “We’re sorry we weren’t there for you entirely.”

“I… I was the one who kept the secret.” Hajime muttered.

“Never mind that.” Hiyoko huffed. “Just accept our hugs.”

“Right.” Hajime laughed out. “Thank you, everyone.”

~

Life surprisingly both fell back on track and didn’t. Hajime didn’t return to his apartment for three days, spending it with Gundham, Sonia, and Kazuichi. They tried to not share a room but the nightmares came faster than Hajime thought.

Or rather the nightmares came but they weren’t what he was expecting. Instead of dreaming about Komaeda taking him away Hajime dreamt of his death over and over. He always woke up crying.

His eye was red, or rather his left one. However, he discovered only those with spiritual awareness could see the change. It was rather jarring but soon Hajime grew into it. He insisted upon returning to his apartment and while the others were fine, their relationship was still up in the air. Apart from a few more kisses Hajime wasn’t sure where they stood. They hadn’t officially had a date and that was fine. He wanted time.

So, Hajime just did the basics. He texted them more often, he saw them more often, and he let them hold his hand or press kisses after meeting up. He had nightmares and called them and sometimes when he was out he swore he could feel Komaeda’s arms around his body, holding him tightly. Sometimes he woke up and felt like Komaeda was right beside him.

It was how he woke up a couple months later, when the weather was heating up. He felt muggy in his apartment and a part of him wanted to go to Sonia’s because of her AC. His new digital clock read 2:11 in the morning and he wanted a drink. Hajime padded to his kitchen and almost stopped because he saw Komaeda sitting at the table for a moment.

He laughed. How ironic that Komaeda was right. He still belonged to him, both body and mind. With a huff Hajime grabbed a glass of water. Komaeda was gone. He could belong to whoever he wanted. Hajime gripped the counter with his free hand.

He could date whoever he wanted. He could see whoever he wanted and he wasn’t going to die because no one was eating away at his soul.

With that in mind Hajime walked to his room and called Sonia. The call went through and he felt almost bad about waking them up, but he’d make it up to them.

 _“Hajime?”_ Sonia’s voice was muffled.

“Sorry for waking you.” Hajime sat in bed. “I was just thinking we should go out tomorrow.”

 _“Go out?”_ Sonia’s voice was clearer. _“Like… a date?”_

“Yes.” Hajime said. “A date.”

He could hear the smile in Sonia’s voice. _“Just me or all four of us?”_

Leaning into his bed Hajime scanned his room. This was where he met Komaeda and became his.

And this was where he parted with Komaeda and became is own person again.

“All four of us.” Hajime confirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> The OT4: Okay, honestly this idea bit me and wouldn't leave me so I had to write it.
> 
> Exorcism stuff: I made all of it up and it was rather fun.
> 
> Komaru: She was a fun choice because in canon she can see ghosts and I thought "I already have a AE/UDG theme going on so why not?"
> 
> Eye: Heterochromia Hajime is my Thing and I love it.


End file.
